Time Flows in a Strange Ways on Sunday
by bbochi
Summary: Jaehwan terbangun di pagi hari musim dingin dengan seorang yang asing di apartemennya. Ken/Hyuk of VIXX. Fluff. 1266 words.
**Ken/Hyuk. Fluff. 1266 words.**

 **Not sure about rate? T with brief mentions of kisses and bed scene (no M bed scene I promiseeee!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Time flows in a strange ways in Sunday."**_

-Haruki Murakami

.

.

.

 _Pukul setengah enam pagi._

Jaehwan tidak pernah lupa untuk menonaktifkan alarm-nya pada hari Minggu.

Ia hanya tidak suka diinterupsi di hari spesial. Minggu pagi adalah satu-satunya hari bebas dimana ia bisa bangun saat matahari sudah tinggi. Pekerjaannya sebagai karyawan junior manajemen di perusahaan agensi, menuntutnya bangun pukul setengah tujuh pagi setiap hari dan sudah duduk manis di meja kantornya pukul setengah sembilan setiap hari Senin sampai dengan Kamis. Hari Jumat dan Sabtu adalah jadwalnya lari pagi tiap pukul enam sampai pukul delapan.

Jadi ia selalu memastikan dengan baik. Bahkan saat ia pulang ke apartemen dengan keadaan mabuk parah-pandangannya memburam, kepalanya berat, dan dunia di sekelilingnya berputar dengan cepat dan membingungkan. Hal pertama yang selalu ia lakukan adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dan berteriak pada ponsel pintarnya, "Siri, non aktifkan alarm untuk besok"

Ia meraih gorden sebelah ranjangnya dan membukanya sepanjang tangan bisa menjangkau. Seoul selalu masih gelap pada pukul setengah enam pagi. Namun, langit terasa luar biasa gelap hari ini dan Jaehwan kembali membuka ponselnya untuk memastikan bahwa ia hanya tertidur selama tiga jam, dan bukan dua puluh empat. Notifikasi muncul dari dari aplikasi cuaca dan mengatakan hari ini akan turun badai salju.

"Ah, puncak musim dingin." Ia menggumam.

Jaehwan berusaha membuka kaca sedikit, masih dari ranjangnya. Angin bertiup kencang dan Jaehwan menggigil, kembali melingkar di bawah selimut seperti kucing dan membalikkan badannya,

"Astaga, Tuhan!"

Sebuah makhluk sedang tertidur lelap di sebelahnya.

Tidur dengan tenang dan tanpa dengkuran. Napasnya naik turun dengan stabil. Jaehwan mengamatinya dengan penasaran, makhluk itu-seorang pemuda dengan postur tinggi badan yang Jaehwan perkirakan lebih besar darinya-dengan tulang alis tinggi, rambut gelap sedikit berantakan, masih menggunakan kaus dan celana jeans dengan lengkap.

Jaehwan menggigit bibir. Berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi ingat bermain game console di apartemen Hongbin sampai malam, bertemu Hakyeon saat akan pulang dan pemuda itu memberinya tiket VIP gratis untuk konser DJ Ravi-nama panggung Wonshik-lalu pergi ke bar bersama mereka berdua setelah konsernya selesai dan..

"Ah!"

Ia ingat. Samar-samar.

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi dan menarik tangannya untuk turun ke lantai _dance_. Dan tentu saja dengan pengaruh alkohol dan otaknya yang memang biasa idiot, ia dengan senang hati menerima ajakan itu.

Teriakan Jaehwan keras, dan lonjakannya mengakibatkan ranjangnya bergenjut. Tingkah Jaehwan menyebabkan pemuda yang tertidur di hadapannya bereaksi. Badannya bergerak dan matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Sepasang mata yang terbuka setengah lebar itu memandang ke arah Jaehwan. Ngantuk dan malas.

Dan bukannya Jaehwan adalah orang yang canggung, benar. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Ia menatap balik ke arak pemuda itu, berusaha tidak terlihat defensif dan tenang.

"Jyani hyung, selamat pagi."

Suara itu serak dan pelan, tapi terdengar cerah dan menyenangkan. _Jyani_. Jaehwan belum bisa me- _recall_ apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan hal apa yang menyenbabkan pemuda dengan senyum lebar di pagi yang muram ini memanggilnya dengan panggilan masa kecilnya. Hampir tidak ada-bahkan Hongbin, Hakyeon, atau Wonshik memanggilnya 'Jyani.'

Pemuda itu menguap. "Pukul berapa ini, hyung?" dan matanya tertutup kembali, walaupun gerak tubuhnya mengindikasikan ia sudah bangun.

"Well, jujur saja." Jaehwan mengacuhkan pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Aku lupa namamu-jangan tersinggung-dan kau disini memanggilku ' _Jyani hyung'_ dengan santai seperti mengenalku seumur hidup."

Dengan tawa renyah, pemuda itu berusaha membuka mata dan menatap Jaehwan. Terlihat ngantuk berat.

"Hey, aku berusaha tidak terdengar tidak ramah." Jaehwan mencairkan suaranya dan mendekat.  
Dan, oh boy, apakah kau tahu alismu sangat tebal dan rapi?"

"Tidak tersinggung. Apa kau keberatan aku menghabiskan beberapa jam lagi disini?" Pemuda itu balik mengacuhkan pertanyaan Jaehwan. "Sangat _straightforward_ , gayamu sejak tadi malam. Apakah kau selalu cerewet dan blak-blakan seumur hidupmu?"

Jaehwan tersenyum geli. _So sassy._ Seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, beritahu aku, seberapa jauh?"

 _(tadi malam)_

"Tempat tinggalku? Di daerah sekitar Universitas Sogang. Bukan apartemen besar, hanya rumah sewa kecil. Asal tidak tinggal di _dorm_ kampus, aku sudah senang."

"Yah, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku dengan 'seberapa jauh'." Jaehwan menggerutu sebal, namun badannya semakin mendekat.

"Ah, maksudnya kemampuanku lari marathon?" Pemuda itu menggoda dengan senyumnya yang sangat menarik, dan garis matanya berkerut, dan seperti bersinar. Sangat tampan. Pribadinya yang usil juga tidak membantu Jaehwan untuk berusaha menjaga jarak.

Setidaknya sampai Jaehwan tahu siapa namanya.

"Aku pernah ikut lari marathon 10k. Semasa SMA, tentu saja."

Jaehwan mengakak dengan keras. "Kau anak keras kepala. ya." Jaehwan selalu menjadi tipe ekstrovert yang mudah bergaul dengan semua orang, jenius dalam membuat perbincangan kecil dan membuat lawan bicaranya nyaman, humoris hingga terkadang menjurus ke lucu yang tidak tahu malu. Namun pemuda ini memberikan _vibes_ yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuat penasaran.

Ia meraih alis pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Yah, ceritakan padaku. Setidaknya namamu."

"Wow, kemampuanmu dalam mengingat benar-benar di luar dugaan." Dengan nada sarkasme pemuda itu tersenyum. "Lihat dirimu, berada di ranjang dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau tahu namanya?"

"Aku menduga-duga," Jaehwan berkata. "Sejak aku masih memakai piyama dan kau masih berpakaian lengkap."

"Sanghyuk."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Sangyuk, dan jika kau adalah Jyanie, maka aku adalah Hyogi."

 _Hyogi_. Nama itu meluncur dari lidah Jaehwan dengan lirih dan rasanya familiar. Ia bertanya-tanya berapa kali ia mungkin berlaku memalkan dan mengulang-ulang nama ' _Hyogi, Hyogi'_ saat ia mabuk kemarin malam.

"Jaehwan hyung?" Sanhyuk memanggilnya. Memecah pikiran Jaehwan.

Ia meraih tengkuk Jaehwan dengan cepat. Tidak heran, dengan badan begitu besar, tangannya juga begitu besar dengan telapak melingkar di belakang leher Jaehwan. Sebuah ciuman seperti ciuman pagi hari yang nyata. Ciuman itu terasa seperti matahari baru terbit dan sedikit aroma _liquor_ yang masih melekat, namun Jaehwan tidak peduli. Begitu pelan, santai, dan tidak terburu-buru. Jaehwan hanya tersenyum.

Sanghyuk menarik diri. "Kau akan tahu seberapa jauh, jika kau membalas ciumannya."

"Oh ya?" Jaehwan mengangkat alisnya. "Hanya sejauh itu?"

"Well, aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan orang yang sedang mabuk. Terkadang, aku juga punya pertimbangan, kau tahu. Terlebih karena kau menyanyi lagu _arirang_ sepanjang jalan dan dengan polos langsung memasang piyamamu saat tiba di apartemen."

"Benarkah?" Jaehwan tertawa.

Sanghyuk mengangguk. Saat kening mereka bertemu, Jaehwan tahu ia butuh lebih dari sekedar nama. Ia ingin tahu apa rasa kopi favorit Sanghyuk, film apa yang ditontonnya berulang-ulang, genre musik yang disukainya, apa hobinya.. semuanya.

"Well, tidak masalah." Jaehwan tersenyum. "Kupastikan kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana sampai nanti malam karena mungkin akan turun badai salju sepanjang hari."

"Dan?"

"Dan kita bisa memulai apapun yang ingin kau lakukan." Jaehwan mengacak rambut Sanghyuk dan menyisirnya ke belakang. "Dan yang ingin ku lakukan."

" _Time flows in a strange ways in Sunday_ , hyung."

Mata Jaehwan membesar. "Terjemahkan untukku?"

"Selama waktu berjalan dengan cara yang aneh di hari Minggu, dan kita akan menghabiskannya dengan ajaib."

"Aku tidak yakin aku paham dengan maksudmu." Jaehwan mendekat ke arah Sanghyuk. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher dan menebarkan selimut itu ke tubuh Sanghyuk.

Jaehwan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sanghyuk. "Jadi apakah kita memulai waktu yang aneh di hari Minggu dengan ini?"

Sanghyuk tersenyum. "Sesukamu." Ia tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dan badannya terasa hangat bertemu dengan badan Jaehwan. Rambut Jaehwan yang kecoklatan dan lembut di tangan kanannya, aroma vanila apartemen Jaehwan, udara yang dingin dan kecerobohan Jaehwan yang lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan di hari yang dingin, membuat Sanghyuk melingkar erat pada Jaehwan di bawah selimut.

"Ah, hidungmu sangat besar." Sanghyuk memprotes.

"Salah satu daya tarikku." Jaehwan menyeringai. "Kau tahu, aku rasa aku punya banyak pertanyaan tentangmu."

"Aku juga." Sanghyuk menghirup aroma rambut Jaehwan. Baunya seperti mint. "Pertanyaan pertamaku, apakah kita bisa nonton siaran ulang SNL nanti? Aktor favoritku menjadi bintang tamu dan aku melewatkannya tadi malam."

" _Okay_ ," Jaehwan tertawa. "Pertanyaan pertamaku, apakah kita bisa melanjutkan ini dulu dan pura-pura lupa dulu pada hal lainnya?"

Sanghyuk tersenyum lebar dan matanya yang coklat menatap balik ke arah Jaehwan. Ia memencet-mencet hidung Jaehwan dan mereka berdua cekikikan.

" _Okay_."

.

.

 **-end-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** I recently became obsessed with six adobrable idiots named VIXX. Hakyeon is love, Hakyeon is life but Ken is too hot to ignore haha. Review(s) would be so much appreciated. Love, hate, critiques, suggests are welcomed 3


End file.
